


The Shadows of What Once Was.

by karmad



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Other, Scary Stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 21:25:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10930335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karmad/pseuds/karmad
Summary: “Now, before I start, this is a true story.” She said.Lance shivered, not from the cold but, from her tone. He scooted even closer to Keith. The girl continued.





	The Shadows of What Once Was.

**Author's Note:**

> The scary story I used is from a reddit thread from a guy named -Camo Panda

Camp wasn’t the preferred place for Keith to be his summer

 

He hated the muggy weather, the bugs, the way his clothes stuck to his skin. A few other kids from his school Garrison Academy came, that mean that they had to share a cabin, last time he came here he was the only one from his school, let alone his county so he had to share a bunk with a bunch of kids that knew each other but not him.

 

Talk about social inclusion. 

 

On the bus ride over he sat by himself in that one seat in the back of the school bus with the little half seat. If he sat there he had no excuse to sit with another person and make awkward conversation. 

 

By the time they arrived it was nighttime and the cicadas and crickets were chirping in the trees and leaves. The stars shone brighter out here in the middle of nowhere and keith took it all in as he looked out the bus’s back window. 

 

The drive was long and the rest of the kids on the bus were sleeping or listening to music but Keith took out his headphones as soon as the sun set as he took in the sounds of the country. 

 

The kid in front of him, Lance if he remembered right craned his head to look out the rear window too taking in the stars and lack of moon in the sky. He moved to the empty seat across from Keith in the very back to get a better look. 

 

“It’s beautiful isn’t it?” He asked. 

 

Keith was looking too deeply into the sky to hear him at first. 

 

“Uhh. Yeah. Beautiful.” he said awkwardly. 

 

Keith and Lance both directed their attention back to the sky, it wasn’t awkward anymore. 

 

“I want to be out there one day. Out in the stars.” Lance said. 

Keith rested his head in his hands. “Me too.” 

 

The bus came to a stop and the boys gathered their stuff. 

 

“Thanks for watching the stars with me-” Lance started. 

 

“Keith” He finished. “My name is Keith.” 

 

“Oh” Lance said extending his hand for Keith to shake. “I’m Lance. I hope I see you around.” HE said as he grabbed his stuff and shuffled off the bus. 

 

“You too.” Keith said. 

 

The summer camp started with a big bonfire where everybody was supposed to attend, like an orientation. 

 

Everybody sat on the worn logs in their regular clothes and their blankets as the night air was starting to get cool. 

 

Keith bundled up in his old red comforter and sat on edge of a long closest to the fire. 

 

He liked fire. 

 

Lance sat next to him. 

 

“Hey.” 

 

“Hey.” 

 

They both stared into the fire as a couple more students filled in on the logs and the camp counselors did a head count. 

 

Lance looked around at the other kids there, all bundled up in their covers, even some sharing. 

 

Keith looked at the camp counselors, a woman with long white hair, dark skin and blue eyes was talking to two other people. A older man with bright orange hair and a mustache and a younger man with a tuft of white hair and a metal prosthetic. 

 

The chatter around the fire chattered down as the woman stepped into the center of the circle of logs, the fire behind her casting a menacing series of shadows over her face. 

 

“Hello Campers.” she greeted in a low voice. 

 

“Welcome to Altea” 

 

Keith and Lance unconsciously scooted towards each other. 

 

“Since today is our first day and you all got here a bit late we’re gonna tell some stories. Scary, spooky, suspenseful, sweet. Take your pick.” she informed. 

 

The man with the tuft and prosthetic stood up now, Lance nor Keith realized how tall he was until he stood up dusting the dirt and debris off his pants. 

 

“Ok.” He started. Lance squeaked at his voice. So deep, so smooth. Keith nudged him chuckling. 

 

“Who’d like to go first.” 

 

The children sat around the campfire quietly all still huddled in their blankets the fire warming their cheeks. 

 

A small girl with glasses raised her hand. 

 

“I’ll go.” She said confidently as the counselor handed her a large thick stick calling it the “speaking stick” 

 

She cleared her throat and stood up. 

 

“Now, before I start, this is a true story.” She said. 

 

Lance shivered, not from the cold but, from her tone. He scooted even closer to Keith. The girl continued. 

 

“It was a full moon on the night that it happened. The sky was clear and the wind kicked up the leaves, the sound akin to bones rattling. When I was little,” Lance snickered. She was already little. The girl glared daggers at Lance and continued her story. “Me, my dad and my brother would all go camping just about every weekend, we would park the truck and just hike all over the forest until we found a spot to stay for the night.

 

Keith heard a twig snap in the forest and moved closer to Lance. Pidge looked up. She must’ve heard it too. 

 

“We encountered a number of strange/creepy things and got into some scary situations with wildlife, but the one that sticks with me the most was an ancient abandoned camp we found.” 

 

Lance felt like someone was watching him. He saw a few of the other kids look over their shoulders he wasn’t alone in this feeling. He even saw Allura cut her eyes to the forest once or twice. 

 

“We were hiking down a very steep slope to get to an area of a creek that had been dammed up by beavers, hoping to catch something big. I had climbed out on a rock ledge and was looking for a way down when I saw the stock and action of an old rusty rifle sticking out of a tree.” 

 

There was no wind yet, the leaves were rustling. Almost everybody shuddered. 

 

“Dad and I climbed down to check it out and we found a small cave at the base of the rock formation, it was a nice natural shelter but a really terrible place to set up a long term camp. Inside we found a bunch of really old crap;; three heavy gauge unopened cans of food, an old cast iron pot that had holes rusted all the way through it, a crusty old saddle and bridle set, and a very deteriorated heavy wool blanket rolled up and tied with a leather belt.” 

 

She took a pause to look into the forest. She started again a bit shakily. 

 

“W-when we unwrapped it we found several personal items the most unsettling was a shirt with holes in it and over half of it stained with dried blood. As we stood there thinking that whoever owned that shirt had been very seriously injured, stuck in the middle of absolutely nowhere much like we are now. There’s no way to ever know what happened to the man who owned all this stuff but the fact that he or someone he knew was obviously shot twice with either a gun or arrows and all his belongings were sitting right where he left them possibly 100 years later, it was highly unlikely he left that area alive.” 

 

A branch snapped really close to the circle of logs and the girl whipped her head to find the source of the noise and found nothing. When she turned around….nobody was there. Everybody was gone. She was alone in the forest. Until the shadows came.


End file.
